Sylar
Sylar is the part human, part valley elf, part immortal son of Amaden. Birth Sylar, then known as Damion, was born on August 20th 1379 MT. Birthed in the Fountain of Bane, in the courtyard of the Temple of Bane. Just after his birth the waters of the fountain erupted forth and covered the whole courtyard. When the waters receded, the entire courtyard had been transformed into obsidian and several drops burned into Sylar chest above his heart and left him with the mark of Bane. Early Childhood The first twelve years of Sylar's life were unremarkable, living in a medium sized villa in Baldur's Gate. Ahmadinejad Rollisiti was made uncle and watched over the boy. Sylar was an average student, but cared little for book study. He did not get along well with most other children. Every year on his birthday, Sylar was given a 'father's gift', a gift that Ahmadinejad gave him from and for his father, though Sylar was never clear on the details. 13th Sylar did not receive his 'father's gift' this year and became withdrawn and sullen. It was at this point that the young boy changed his name from Damion to Sylar. So that by the fall his mother moved the family to Beregost. 16th Sylar fell for a young girl in the spring, one Alenda Dostulon. However, another local boy, Karos Selleor also took a liking to her that summer. This lead to a running fight between the two boys and lead to a huge cliff side battle one night. Sylar had Karos by the throat, ready to slay him and toss him off the cliff. He was stopped at the last moment by Mohander who tackled him and held him back, talking sense into Sylar. After this, Sylar scorned most social contact. Several days later, while out on his constitutional, the sound of banging metal drew him towards a shop. Sylar found Gouarn Messalte a semi-retired metal smith. Sylar became fascinated with the idea of shaping and molding metal. He quickly befriended Gouarn, who was lonely, and became his apprentice. Sylar was a quick learner and he threw himself into the metal working. In the fall, on his morning constitutional, Sylar noticed activity on the Black Hoof horse farm. The farm had just gotten a group of young horses. Sylar watched as the horsehands broken in the horses, one by one. Except for one horse, a black mare. The horse would not even let anyone mount it. By lunch time the horse hands had given up. Seeing the challenge, Sylar approached the horse. He was immediately kicked in the head and knocked backwards. Despite the pain, Sylar rose and attempted again. And again he was knocked down and again he got up and tried...and again and again and again. The horse hands watched in amazement, as he would not give up. By evening feats the owner even came out and attempted to dissuade Sylar, saying 'some horses just can't be tamed and you have proven that your tough and a man'. Sylar ignored him, and even as the sun was setting, mounted the horse and rode it threw the fields. Sylar quickly bought the horse, that he named 'Dark' and the two became inseparable. Sylar excelled at horsemanship and mounted combat. It was at this point that Sylar chose the path of the Blackguard. 17th Sylar spent a the good last half of this year crafting his personal armor. 18th On his 18th birthday, in 1397 MT, a huge Coming of Age party was thrown. Sylar revealed to all his finished armor. And the cleric Valladeh Obertilon gave him a Rod of arming as a gift from the church of Bane. June 5TH Sylar and Kira fly overland on their drakensteeds and spot the city of Ss'Khanaja. They landed and arrorched the city on foot. They stated that they were wanders of Bane and were allowed entrance into the city. They hired a guide and rented a small house. 6TH Sylar and Kira get odd jobs around the city. 13TH Sylar recluses himself to the basement of the house and over the course of the next week he crates his homunculus. 20TH Sylar finises crafting is homunculus and presents him to Kira. She is not too impressed. Sylar names the homunculus Smegal. Slyar visits the Coiled Magic wizard's lounge and shows off his new creation and artificer abilities. 21ST Sylar crafts the morphagentic emotional armor for both himself and Kira. 29TH Sylar finishes the armors. Visit the local church of Bane, The Fanged Fist. 30TH Sylar crafts magic weapons. July 9th Sylar and Kira start blackguard training. 25ND For graduation the blackguard cadets are sent to get the humans out of a nearby town. 29TH The blackguards return victorious. August 2ND Claim town. 3RD Sylar, Kira and five scouts head eastward towards Cormyr. 5th Encounter with Shade wizards, form alliance. Agree to get rid of the psionists at High Horn. 6th Head into the town of Holden, visit the temple of Mystra. Discover abused psionistis, meet Melera at her cottage. 9th Return to Ss'Khanaja. 12th Attack two psionicis in the mountains. 13th Sylar starts crafting Sepetember 26th Sylar finishes his crafting, including theSylar's clawguards of swift black doom. 27th Rest 28th Sylar attends psioinist meting, meets Neogi. October 1st Craft chest homiclus 1-3 14th Found school of artifice, start first class November (Class) December (Class) January 1398 MT 19th First class graduation. Craft 120 beetle sonic bombs. 22nd Meet with shade guy, demonstration, use 10 bombs. 23 Craft messenger homiclus 24th Found F.I.S.T. 25th Meetings 26th Fly with ambassador towards Baldur's Gate February 21st Arrive at Baldur's Gate, go to temples of Bane and Gond. 22nd Welcome home party 23rd Rest, meet people 24th Fly home March 12 Fly to Hardbuckler meet with dwarf artificer 13 Fly Home 22 Arrive in SnakeDale 23 Get ready April 5th The groups arrive and look over Snakevale. 11th Big meeting, Sankevale is rejected for a site. 12th Mettings, other sites looked at 13th Meet General Ulysses Riggs 23rd Expedition leaves to found new place May 3rd Expedition caravan attacked by orcs and beholder, they repulse the attack 16th Expedition arrives at spot Category:Half-elves Category:Blackguards Category:Artificers Category:Worshipers of Bane Category:Inhabitants of Beregost